nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 10
Azerbaijan returned to the North Vision Song Contest after a one-edition break. The tenth edition of the contest was hosted in the host city of Bergen, Norway. The country was represented by Ad Gloriam with the song "Yalnız". The entry was selected via an internal selection by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's return to the tenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 25th July. It was revealed that Azerbaijan's selection method was in discussion with the Head of Delegation with an official decision being made in due course. Not long after confirming their participation in the competition, AzTV announced that Azerbaijan would select their entrant via an internal selection. Financial problems were given as the main reason behind their decision. Between the 11th to the 17th of August, AzTV released a clue every day via their website regarding the artist and song internally selected to represent Azerbaijan at the tenth North Vision Song Contest. A poll was also uploaded every day where the public would be able to guess which type of artist and song would represent the country at the competition. On the 15th August, it was announced that Ad Gloriam had been selected to participate at the competition in Norway. A few days after the initial artist announcement, on the 17th August, it was revealed that Ad Gloriam would perform the song "Yalnız" in the host city of Bergen. At North Vision A month after AzTV's artist and song revelation, the Norwegian national broadcaster NRK and the NBU announced that Azerbaijan had been drawn to participate in the first semi-final of the contest. Not long after, Azerbaijan was drawn to perform in 13th position in the semi-final. Rehearsals kicked off a few weeks after the allocation draw where the band performed on the North Vision stage for the first time. As with the music video, Ad Gloriam requested to perform on stage with images of world political leaders appearing in the background. However due to complaints from broadcasters and some fans, the images were later removed from the final performance due to "political reasons". Receiving a mixed response during their stage performance, Ad Gloriam failed to qualify to the Grand Final of the competition. Once the semi-final results had been announced, it was revealed that the band had ended in 14th position, receiving a total of 52 points. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 1 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' The television personality and Milli Secim Turu host, Leyla Aliyeva, was confirmed as the official Azerbaijani spokesperson for the tenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. After North Vision Despite a non-qualification, AzTV received a record number of views during the broadcast of the Grand Final where Azerbaijan's top two countries ended at the top of the leaderboard. Because of this, AzTV revealed that the Azerbaijani national final, Milli Secim Turu, would likely make a return for the next edition of the competition in the hope of receiving even more public interest. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 10 Category:NVSC 10 countries